Roleplay:Main Forum/General/ Malik and Xax's Rp
Time Skip: One year later, Alec is three months and six days old (He was born on September 17) Zane: Zane looks down at his three month old, grinning widely. Arcadia: ''She has Alec on her arms as she sings a lullaby and kisses Alec in his head.'' Zane: Zane's grin softens, "We're really lucky, huh? Not just being married, but having a baby boy..." He whispers. "It's amazing." Arcadia:"Would having a baby girl be bad?" Zane: Zane tilts his head in confusion, "You want another kid?" Arcadia: "Well yeah but I didnt mean that... I mean i would like one later on..." Zane: Zane, still smiling down at his wife, nods, "Yeah. Besides, Alec here is enough trouble, aye lad?" His gaze falls on their son. Alec: He starts crying. Arcadia: "Really?" she says sarcastically and rocks him back and forth soothingly Zane: Zane grins sheepishly, "Can I please hold m'boy?" Arcadia: '''"Nope" she says and walks up to Zane and hands him Alec softly. '''Zane: He smiles at Alec, who has his eyes wide open with a small toothless grin pasted in his lips. Arcadia: '''She smiles at both Alec and Zane, and with her phone, takes a picture, without them knowing. "He's so cute right?" she says and sits in Zane's lap. '''Zane: With his arms around Arcadia's waist, he hold Alec in front of them both. He makes funny faces at Alec, making him laugh. Arcadia: '''She smiles and jokingly punches Zane's arm. "YOu are a dork Zane" '''Zane: Zane shrugs, "If it makes m'son laugh, then I'd gladly be a dork. If it makes my wife and son laugh, then I'll be an even dorkier dork." He smirks, "Besides, if I wasn't a dork, I wouldn't have bumped into you, we wouldn't have met, we would not have gotten married, we would not have had sex and lastly, we would not have Alec." Arcadia: '''She facepalms at the part after marriage. "I wouldv'e met you anyways... you were and are our Faction Leader" '''Zane: "But we wouldn't have fallen in love." He retorts, frowning as Alec begins to cry, "Did you change his diaper?" He questions, sniffing the air. Arcadia: '"I did...maybe ''you didn't give him what I prepared for him, you do remember when I told you to give him his veggie pureé right?" '''Zane: Zane grins sheepishly, shrugging, "I forgot?" Arcadia: 'She stands up and walks toward the kitchen, grabs the jar of pureé and mutters to herself "''Men..." she then, with a spoon, starts feeding Alec. '''Alec: He stops crying and begins eating the puree. Zane: Zane accommodates Alec, smirking, "But you love me anyway..." Arcadia: '''Still giving food to Alec she mutters again "Do I have another choice?" this time intentionally loud enough for Zane to hear. '''Zane: Zane pouts, "But I love you!" Arcadia: '''"I love you too..." '''Zane: Zane smiles at Arcadia and continues making silly faces at Alec, "Well, you better. You did marry me for a reason." Arcadia: She smiles mischeviously " I was just in it for the money" she jokes Zane: Zane pouts, "Baaaaaaaaabe!" He whines, extending the a, "Why? Why for the money?" He fakes crying, trying not to laugh. Arcadia: ''' She smiles at his horrible act. "Mothaer and father were poor, and you... you were my ticket to keep me away from slavery!" she says in a dramatic voice while laughing '''Zane: Zane can't keep it in and laughs, before noticing Alec had slowly drifted off to sleep. "Aww! M'boy is asleep." Arcadia: She smacks Zane in the head and whispers "Shhhhh! YOu'll wake him up!" Zane: Zane yelps quietly and glares at Arcadia briefly before standing up and taking Alec to his room, laying him in his crib. Arcadia: '''She walks up to their room and lays on the bed. '''Zane: Zane walks up to their room and lays next to Arcadia, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him. Arcadia: '''She gets his shirt off and snuggles closer, her head resting in his chest. '''Zane: Zane smiles and closes his eyes, "Have I ever mentioned you and Alec are my life?" Arcadia: "'''I don't think so". she says while putting one arm around his waistband. OOC: Should we make a timeskip until when Alec is older? '''Zane: "Well, you are." OOC: Sure. You do it though. TIMESKIP UNTIL ALEC IS 1 YEAR OLD Arcadia: 'She dresses Alec and smiles "You're ready my love, I love you! Who do you love?" she asks not really waiting for an answer '''Alec: '"Mama!" he shouts 'Arcadia: '"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Zane! He said his first word!!! Zane! He did!!! He called me mom!!!!" '''Zane: Zane stifled a laugh, looking up from his phone, "He said dada a few days go." Arcadia: '''She deflates inmediately "Did he? Why didn't you tell me? What's that supposed to mean anyways?" '''Zane: Zane smirks, "I forgot to tell you. It means dad in baby language." Arcadia: '"I bet he said ''mama anyways... He doesn't even like you, as a matter of fact..." '''Zane: Zane shoots Alec a funny look, making him giggle. Zane then shoots Arcadia a cocky look. Arcadia: '''She tries making a funny look, but it comes out as a scary one, making Alec start crying. '''Zane: Zane's eyes widen and he busts out laughing, rolling around the bed, "Hysterical!" He laughs, finally calming down and walking to his one year old, picking him up. Arcadia: '''Alec keeps crying as she says, "Hand him over, he'll keep crying if you carry him" '''Zane: Zane blinks twice before handing Alec over to Arcadia and abruptly leaving Alec's room. He walks into the living room and flops down in the couch. She had just been cruel for the past few days... ''Arcadia: ''Alec stops crying and she goes to the living room and sits on Zane's lap and kisses his cheek. "I love you, you two" she says while looking at Alec and then at Zane "You do know that right?" she says as she still holds her gaze to his. Zane: Zane's gaze softens and he smiles at her, "I know." He pulls her closer to his chest and kisses the top of her head, "And I love you." Arcadia: '''As he says that sh closes her eyes and falls asleep '''Zane: Zane grins and gently takes the wide awake Alec and carefully stands up. He walks to Alec's room and lays him in his crib, before walking back to Arcadia, just to put a blanket over her. He then walks to the fridge and grabs a root beer. Arcadia: '''As she had this weird quirk of doing what she was dreaming of, she started kissing the air and begging for more, the weird thing was that she wasn't saying 'Zane', she was saying 'Eugene'... '''Zane: Zane walks back to the living room and freezes, listening at Arcadia. Hurt flashes in his eyes, but he reminds himself it could mean anything. The other side of him was telling him that she could be cheating on him... Arcadia: '''She keeps doing the same thing... '''Zane: Zane slowly walks towards the fridge and grabs a cold glass of water. He stalks back towards Arcadia and slowly pours the cold water on her. Pain, hurt, betrayal and mild anger were clear in his eyes. Arcadia: ''She wakes up startled, her hair wet and her eyes full of anger.'' "What on Earth are you doing Zane?!" she screams, getting her hair out of her bloodshot eyes, cold as never before. Zane: "Don't know. You tell me." He says, his face and voice void of emotions, but his eyes gave him away. Arcadia: '''"Why are you looking at me that way? What have I done, I was sleeping... Not harming anyone!" '''Zane: "Correction, not harming anyone physically. Might as well run back to Eugene." He says, trying to stay calm for the sake of their son, who was sleeping upstairs, and to keep his seat of power in Amity. Arcadia: 'She remembers her dream "Oh Gosh Zane!" she shouts while whisoering, remembering Alec sleeping. She walks up to him. "You're so jealous about everything! See, I normally dream about ''memories I don't know if you actually paid me atention in our honeymoon, but I did say, and I'm quoting myself, that 'Eugene was my Ex-Boyfriend'! What did you think that you were my only love? I loved him, but I broke up with him... I'' not ''him... I broke up, because he wasn't for me, and yeah we got to kiss and all of that stuff, but nothing major. But you, in your close minded brain, you always think the worst about me! What did you think, that I was cheating on you? The love of my life? We had talked about this before, and you promised- you swore that you wouldn't be doing this again! So now, if you suspect something you will throw at me glasses of Ice-cold water?" she says between sobs. '''Zane: "I don't even know what to think anymore! I've had one too many people leave me! Haven't you noticed every time we visit Eugene, he always tries something on you?! The way he looks at me disgustingly, the way he looks at you hungrily, EVERYTHING! What makes me sure you won't leave my side just to go with Eugene? That you won't abandon me like everyone else for being a freak!" Arcadia: '''"I'll tell you how you can know that I won't betray you: It's very easy" she explains. "I married you, I broke up with him, see the difference? It's huge! I had a wonderful kid with you, not with him. We don't visit him as often as I would like, because of the same thing, he still likes me, but I don't. I LOVE YOU ZANE, I LOVE YOU JUST HOW YOU ARE, weird and all, but what I don't like is you being jealous of every man I put my eyes on! I LOVE YOU and you are so freaking stupid that you don't even notice it!" '''Zane: Zane glances at the baby monitor, listening to Alec's cries. He looks at Arcadia and rubs his eyes, "I need time to think, babe." He whispers, grabbing his red leather jacket and black sunglasses. He puts both on and kisses her forehead before leaving, "Take care of Alec while I'm gone." He says on his way to the door. Arcadia: '''"You need time to think? TO THINK WHAT? IF YOU LOVE ME OR IF YOU DON'T?! " she shouts while waterfalls are released from her red eyes. '''Zane: Zane calmly turns around and looks at her, No. To think what the hell I'm going to do with the prick that's ruining our family." He shrugs, grabbing the nearby bat, "An Amity does not resolve with violence towards another, but I am not. I am aiming at one's greatest pride." He smiles coldly at himself, thinking of Eugene's car. Arcadia: '''She stops crying, fear replacing despair in her eyes, and starts backing up, tripping, almost falling to the ground. "Za-Zane? What are you exactly thinking?" she says as she wiped her cheeks. '''Zane: "For a man without a family, his greatest pride is a car." He chuckles, "Take care of Alec!" He calls back, jogging out the door. Arcadia: '''She runs toward Alec's room, still not understanding Zane's plan, but she carries Alec and soothes him with a lullaby between tears. '''Eugene: '''He was taking care of his garden, as he had nothing better to do in that pprecise moment. '''Zane: Zane smirks, seeing Eugene. He accommodates his black mask so there's no way he can be seen. He walks calmly to the car and smashes the car's windows with the bat. Eugene: '''He hears the nearby noise and walks toward it, his knives in both hands. '''Zane: Zane continues destroying the car, grinning like a mad man. Eugene: '''He notices the man, and his face red, he yells "WHat the heck are you doing?"he says a he throws a knife, probably hitting his shoulder. '''Zane: Zane laughs and dodges the knife, letting it hit one of the car's wheels. He then uses his bat to smash every part of the car before begging to run away. Eugene: '''When Zne runs away, he carefully aims his other knife to Zane's right shoulder blade, and throws it. '''Zane: Zane grunts as the knife embeds itself in his right shoulder blade. He continues running, but with blood oozing down his blade and pain stretching down to his hand. Arcadia: '''She waits on the front porch with Alec on her hands, waiting for Zane to get back. '''Zane: As Zane approaches the street of his house, he begins to walk. When he reaches the house, he groans, ignoring Arcadia and Alec. He lays on the couch, his chest towards the couch seat, the knife imbedded in his right shoulder blade. Arcadia: '''She just looks at the knife, with her eyes wide open. "Zane! Why do you exactly have a knife on your shoulder?" '''Zane: "Because I'm comically stupid!" He whimpers loudly. Arcadia: '''"No say!" she says, fear in her eyes... "What should I do? Should I get it off?" '''Zane: "It's not too deep inside, so it won't need stitches. Thank God I wore a jacket. Just pull it off carefully, quickly take my jacket off and bandage it." He groans, "Forget it. It's deep. Really deep." Arcadia: '''She walks up to him as if he were a bomb, never knowing when it might explode. She carefully grabs the knife handle and says "See? This is what happens when you act stupid..." she says and then snatches the knife of very fast, hoping he wont feel no pain, ufortunately, she thinks she probably got it off in a wrong angle... '''Zane: Zane yelps out in pain and winces, "Ah shet, that hurt! Get the bandages. Quick, hurry!" Arcadia: She crosses her arms and looks at Zane "Hey boy, don't talk to me like if your stupidity was my fault. Do I look like a slave to you?" Zane: Zane's lips let out another whimper as he closed his eyes shut. His facewas chalk white and beads of sweat formed on his forehead at the loss of blood and the strggule to make words, "Bandages!" Arcadia: ''She keeps stnading there, her arms folded, her eyes waiting for satisfaction.'' Zane: Zane eventually begins choking on his blood quietly and due to the blood loss, his vision goes black. Arcadia: '"Zane?" No response "Zane!?" No better luck. she goes running toward him, gets his jacket and shirt off, and goes running toward the first-aid kit. She grabs three bandages in the hurry, and puts one in Zane's shoulder blade. "You're going to be fine... You hear me?" she says and kisses the almost lifeless lips of Zane. TIMESKIP TO 3 HOURS LATER, HOSPITAL ''Arcadia was waiting in the room that they had asigned for Zane to rest. She reads a magazine. '''Zane: Zane wakes up a day and a few hours later, his eyes adjusting to the bright light. Arcadia: She looks up from a magazine and looks sweetly st Zane "Hi there pretty boy" Zane: Zane drinks water from a glass of water next to his bed and blinks twice, looking for the source of the sound. He then spots Arcadia, making him wince. Oh shit". Arcadia: '''"I believe you had something to tell me?" '''Zane: Zane grins mischievously, "Say what?" Arcadia: '''"You know" '''Zane: "Y'know, I almost died and I forgot what happened 10 minutes before fainting due to all the blood loss." Arcadia: She raises an eybrow "So???" Zane: Zane shoots her a disappointed look and closes his eyes. Arcadia had just been a pain in the neck lately. And cruel. The only time she wasn;t this cruel was when she was expecting Alec. Wait... No. No, no, no. She couldn't be. Ah, fuck. Arcadia: '''She notices his dissapointed face "I didn't meaan that type of 'so', I meant 'so' as in a "Is that it?" way" '''Zane: "Why are you doing this?" Arcadia: '''"Doing what?" she says in an amost nonchalant way. Almost "Driving your semi-dead body to the hospital and waiting for over a day here? I don't know... Maybe because I love you?" '''Zane: "No, not that." He huffs, "Being cruel to me." Arcadia: '''"Oh, sorry, I don't recall 'Saving your husband from blood loss' was in the list of cruel actions" '''Zane: "You're just... mood swingy." Arcadia: '''"What have I done to you exactly?" '''Zane: "You've been so up my neck. Last week, when I didn't get what we needed in the supermarket, you got pissed at me. A few seconds later, you had tears falling. Days after that, you were making Alec's bottle and were lashing out saying I didn't do anything to help you. When I offered to make it, you stormed off. When I was giving Alec his bottle, you complained I wasn't doing it right." He says, exasperated, eyes open. Arcadia: ''How dare he? He was the one doing things wrong... She thinks, trying to hide her anger, her ever-so Amity lifestyle showing. "Was I supposed to find satisfaction in your mistakes?" '''Zane:' Zane sighs, frustration clear in his face, "No, but there was no need to get pissed. And then I basically almost die due to blood loss, because you wanted to feel the satisfaction of me admitting I was wrong." '''Arcadia: '''She stifles a laugh "You were the one who went to Eugene's because "He was ruining our family". You weree the one that destroyed his car. It was tour idea, your desicion. But whatever makes you sleep at night hun" she says smiling and then returns to her magazine. Category:FizzyMalik' Category:DrXax Category:Archived Roleplay